


Dragon's Heart

by Demondog136



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Don’t copy to another site, Dragons, Hogwarts Fourth Year, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sub Harry, Sub Harry Potter, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Threesome - M/M/M, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondog136/pseuds/Demondog136
Summary: It started with getting put into the Triwizard Tournament, and ended up with an inheritance?! Harry navigates the Triwizard Tournament, along with a new creature inheritance, his mates are just going along with the ride of the crazy 4th year. What secrets are going to be uncovered, and what is with the mother hen of a Dragon?!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 126





	Dragon's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo welcome to a new work~ ehhh I blame discord in this. Bora (lovely SassyHimeSama) requested me to do another Dragon Harry/Charlie fic and it kinda of grew from there. as of now no set update order, just go with the flow much like MNW but I am hoping to jump back into fic writing! I do expect these chapters to be longer then MNW but we shall see tbh that's it for now go read! 
> 
> :) for more spoilers from not just myself but a bunch of lovely writers join us on discord! 
> 
> Link to discord ==> https://discord.gg/8ypuxHz

Harry was wrapped in his invisibility cloak as he walked out to his meeting place with Hagrid. Harry was wondering what he had needed, there was no hint in the message Hermione passed on but it could not hurt to go at this point. He needed anything to help, even if it was wrong information, at least it was something to focus on other than just the fear and crippling anxiety. He had a week to find out something to train to survive. His footsteps crunched on the grass as he made his way down the hill to Hagrid’s hut. He could see the half giant standing outside looking…. Dapper… Harry wondered what that was about, Harry thought about it but really could not think of a reason why Hagrid would clean himself up, and was he wearing a flower? Harry drew closer and stopped just a few feet in front of the giant before removing the hood of his cloak.

“Good evening, Hagrid… You said to come and see you tonight?” Harry asked, giving Hagrid a once over. Okay it’s for sure that Hagrid did take a bath for tonight and Harry was sure it wasn’t for him.

“Good evening ‘arry, ‘ave a good night? Now just pull your ‘ood over yer head, just waiting on one more person,” Hagrid greeted Harry but his attention was not all there. He kept glancing up at the hill, waiting and straightening out his outfit a few more times. Harry then saw an approaching person, they were tall. Ah, so Hagrid planned a date. Which seemed strange, unless he was planning to show her too, which seemed unfair… but then again, this whole competition was rigged, so why should he care. He was just thrown in the middle of this. All he wanted was to make it out alive, but what was the point in trying to live when people thought that he added his own name on purpose. All the taunts, the shoulder bumping, hexes, the whole school turning against him. Why should he care if his own school wins or loses? If Cedric did not have a way of finding out the first task, that was not on him; He was a 7 th year for Pete’s sake, he knew more spells then Harry did.

“Madame, thank you for joining me on an evening stroll. ‘Ere, I brought you a flower,” Hagrid said, giving Madam Maxime a huge Sunflower.

Madam Maxime put a fake smile; Harry observed she was just using him at the moment for information but really, was Harry being any better? Harry followed the pair a safe distance behind the couple, trying to make sure he was not making too much noise to draw Madam Maxime attention to him; She would say he was cheating as though she would not pass the information on to her own student.

Harry could hear roaring and people shouting at one another as they drew deeper into the forest. He could not help but shiver at thoughts of what could possibly be hidden in the forest. In a clearing up ahead, he could hear something banging around in a cage and shouts of people trying to secure whatever beast was brought. In those few moments, the bushes covering the scene were gone in flames and Harry just stopped, heart pounding as he looked at a fully grown dragon for the first time.

His first year, he was lucky to see the hatching of Norberta (formally Norbert) but Hermione and he gave her to Charlie, Ron’s brother, when she was at the size of a house cat. Even then, the flames and teeth were extremely dangerous. But adult dragons…. Harry gulped in fear… He was going to die, there was nothing he could do. He knew spells didn’t affect dragons, he wasn’t good at charms nor transfiguration, he was just fucked.

Another powerful spray of fire caused Harry to flinch as he felt the roaring blaze on his skin, even from a long distance off.

“Good evening, Hagrid!” someone yelled, pulling Harry from his thoughts. A red head came bounding over to the giant, blue eye shining in delight and a smile just in pure excitement of working with such dangerous creatures. Harry blinked a couple of times, that was Charlie, it had been awhile since he last saw Ron’s brother… Harry couldn’t help but admire how fit and tan the redhead was, the only way to tell that he and Ron were related was by the red hair, but that must have been from all the dragons work he did.

“’ello Charlie, everyone settle in properly?”

“Almost just the ridgeback giving us a spot of trouble. Going to feel sorry for the lad or lass that gets her. Feisty, that one,” Charlie said. A shout as another round of flames shot from the dragon’s mouth brought the two’s attention back to the creature, Harry scrambling back as he was just out of reach from the fire, the heat being uncomfortably hot; Charlie made a hasty goodbye to assist settling the beast down.

Harry looked at the ridgeback in fear, but what he was not expecting was the yellow cat-like eye staring back at him almost like she could see him. Harry felt the air in his lungs stop moving as he and the ridgeback were locked in a staring contest. The beast gave a low, deep, chest grumble, her mouth not fully shut, showing off her fangs and the soft glow of awaiting flames. She was angry, Harry felt, but there was something else… she felt sad. Wait, he felt her feelings… Then it happened too quick; He was no longer staring at the dragon, now he was looking through her eyes at the spot he stood, he was hidden but he  _ felt  _ someone there.

_ Little one, such great power but such loss and sadness, a _ soft female voice seemed to echo in his ears.  _ Wake up, little one, it’s time to show what true power you have.  _ Harry gasped as he came back to himself, the voice echoing in his ear, the world hot and fuzzy as his chest heaved in the cold night air. He felt as if there was a dragon’s flame burning him inside, his ears were ringing from the shouts as the ridgeback gave a screeching roar. Harry didn’t give it a second thought as he ran. He needed to get as far away as possible, he could worry about the dragon and what she said later. He just needed to calm the burning he felt under his skin.

It had been a week since Harry had the stare down with the dragon, and it had been a strange week; The burning that he felt in the woods, while it never truly went away, it had become somewhat manageable. The heat was always there swirling around just beneath his skin, but it was not the “I am going to burn you inside out” feeling anymore and Harry was beyond grateful for that. Along with the swirling heat, his hearing and sense of smell became so unbearable that he had to escape the castle from time to time. He found a place right outside the forest in front of the lake where he would spend hours just dozing off, listening to the calming ripple of the lake echoing around him. His eyesight seemed to be improving some, a little more slowly then what had happened to his hearing and smell, but he noticed he didn’t have to squint with his glasses to see the board anymore, nor did he have to use them to walk around the tower. Hermione had noticed and asked questions since she was concerned about her friend, but Harry just told her that they weren’t the right fit and that Madam Pomfrey had helped him order a new pair… Which, of course, was a lie, since he would never go willingly to the hospital wing but it was enough for the witch to leave him alone for the moment as he worked out what the dragon had done to him. He could still hear her voice each time he closed his eyes; The calming nature of the voice was soothing and he knew he was crazy but he missed it dearly.

But he could not dwell on that, he first needed to crack down on studying to come out alive in the first task. He rather doubts what had happened out in the forest would happen again, no matter how much he wishes that would happen. Hermione and Neville had taken it upon themselves to help Harry out however they could. Hermione and he would find abandoned classrooms to practice spell work while Neville and Hermione spent hours on end at the library looking at every book. Harry was shocked. He could understand Hermione wanting to help, but to see Neville stepping up to the plate and fiercely defending him to all their other housemates and helping him find information to live… He was a much better friend than Ron and Harry was upset with himself for not seeing that sooner. Harry made a promise to himself that he would help Neville out however he could because he knew that Neville did not have to do any of this since they were never considered close friends.

It was just a couple more days before the first task and Harry had true friends that he could count on. It’s just the question of whether he would make it through the first task alive or would he perish before the flames of a dragon. What Harry did not know was that something life changing would be happening, something that no witch or wizard has seen in years, which would introduce him to a new world but also new dangers.

The morning of the first task was upon Harry and even after hours of training with both Hermione and Neville, he was not ready. The nerves were eating away at him as he poked around at the food on his plate. The worst part was that someone from one of the other houses had cornered him outside the Great Hall and informed him if he died during the task, at least the true Hogwarts champion would then be acknowledged. Even though Harry was used to this kind of treatment, it still hurt him knowing that his own school, hell even his own house, would turn on him like this. Each and every fucking year they did this, but it still hurt each time because afterwards, they would just act like they did not shun him for the entire year. So, Harry promised himself that this year was going to be different and that he would not forgive anyone that decided that he was a no-good, attention seeking whore. He would not forgive those that wished his death. No, Harry will just stay indifferent to those… With a sigh, Harry knew that he would still forgive them even after it all.

Harry felt the hairs on his neck stand up, causing him to jerk his attention away from his food and straight at the source. He caught a purple-eyed Slytherin student staring at him so intensely. But what shocked Harry was it not being a glare, it was as if the boy was interested in solving a puzzle, and Harry happened to be a missing piece. For some reason, this caused Harry’s face to warm ever so slightly, causing him to quickly break the staring contest that they were having, but not before he caught a smirk from the other student. It was odd to be stared at and Harry was used to it mostly, but that was a new kind of stare and it sent shivers down Harry’s spine.

Harry felt a sharp poke in his side as he turned to see an upset frizzy-haired Hermione, her lips drawn down in a frown and her brows scrunched together in concern, worry was very noticeable in her eyes.

“Sorry ‘Mione, I guess I am nervous, kinda of like my first quidditch match.” Harry was giving the lame excuses to the witch, not wanting her to worry too much about him. Hermione gave her friend a sympathetic look before just sighing and turning back to her own plate of food. Harry just smiled and shook his head, at least he had someone to worry about him. A gasp was heard a few seats down as Ron looked on in delight and slight jealousy as Viktor Krum walked over to the young Hogwarts champion.

“Hello, would you mind if I sat with you this morning?” Krum said, indicating to the vacant seat next to Harry.

Harry was a little mystified, all this time all the other champions were giving him (and each other) no interaction. Harry thought it was because he was the outsider, but soon chalked it up to the pressure everyone was under by other their own schools and headmaster/mistress. Unnoticed by Harry, Ron had gotten up and stormed out of the Great Hall, jealous and mumbling under his breath about how he was flaunting his fame once more, but it did not go unnoticed by Hermione.

“Oh um, no, I mean yes, I mean no, I don’t mind.” Harry stumbled over his words as he moved a little more over to accommodate Viktor’s larger frame.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “What he is trying to say is yes, you can sit with us, the seat is not taken.”

“Thank you,” Viktor said, taking a seat, grinning at both Harry and Hermione. “Are you nervous for today?” he asked so causally, almost like one asking how the weather was.

“I would think you would be crazy if you weren’t,” Harry answered truthfully.

“Says the one who goes on all the crazy adventures each year,” Hermione joked and Harry smiled over at her for the inside joke, between the 3… well 2 of them now.

Viktor just chuckled. “Yes, this is the truth. We don’t even know what we are up against, at least in games I know the team and players, just not the outcome. Here, we know nothing.” Harry gulped feeling a bit guilty. Viktor then turned and looked at Hermione. “Crazy adventures, I do not understand?”

Hermione and Harry just laughed. “I think the school does a way better exaggeration on what goes one each year than the true stories,” Hermione answers.

“Yeah, maybe we can share our crazy stories with you after today?” Harry said, smiling.

“I would love that, but yes, after the first task. We must concentrate on that today,” Viktor said in agreement, wondering what the two younger students were on about. “Be careful out there, Сърцето на дракона, this isn’t meant for little ones like yourself.” Harry’s brows furrowed at the Russian term, then glared at Viktor for calling him little. Okay, he might be smaller than the 7 th year but he wasn’t done growing yet! Viktor chuckled and ruffled Harry’s already wild hair. “Take care, Сърцето на дракона, see you again.” With that, he got up and walked back over to the Slytherin table leaving a confused Harry behind.

Harry looks at Hermione. “You don’t happen to be fluent in whatever language they speak?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Honestly, Harry. First, it’s Bulgarian, and second, why would I need to be fluent in Bulgarian? French and Latin, maybe, but not Bulgarian.”

Harry huffs. “Worth a chance.”

“Come on, Harry, let’s get you down to the tent. A little walk will do well for you, I think,” Hermione said after a while as Harry painfully picked at his food, not really eating.

Harry screwed up his nose. “Yeah… maybe that will help with the nerves, or maybe a chance to run away.”

“I am not letting you run away, I can’t in good mind let you lose your magic.” Hermione glared at her friend as they got up from the bench, walking out of the great hall. All eyes were following the young champion. Harry ducked his shoulders, coming up as if he could become smaller, no one would notice him, Hermione just glared at those close to them in warning.

“That’s why you are a good friend ‘Mione,” Harry mumbled as they passed the last few people. Someone stuck their foot out at the last moment to trip Harry, and Harry, not really paying attention, stumbled and braced for the unforgiving stone floor rushing up on him. Harry squeezed his eyes shut but instead of hitting the cold ground, he hit a solid, warm…. something? Harry opened his eyes and saw the black fabric of a cloak. Someone had caught him on his descent to the floor. Harry quickly looked up to notice that he fell into someone’s chest. He backed away, planning to apologise to the stranger in time to see the same purple eyes that were spying on him from across the great hall that morning and the words froze in his throat.

“Are you alright, Potter?” The voice had a slight accent to it. 

Harry blushed and nodded embarrassed. “Y-Yes, thank you, sorry about that,” Harry mumbled, ducking his face in shame, hiding from the handsome boy in front of him.

“You don’t need to apologise; I think these two puffs need to be the ones to pass on apologies to you,” the young Slytherin student said. Harry wishes he could remember the boy’s name, but he really didn’t talk to too many students outside Gryffindor. Harry quickly glanced at the two Hufflepuffs to see the expression of shock turn to a raging sneer. Harry couldn’t hold back the flinch as those eyes held much hatred for him, something that he did not deserve, such misplaced anger.

Harry just shouldered past the snake in a hurry to get away from those burning eyes. He had already seen enough of those looks in his lifetime, he had thought he had escaped that when he was free from the Dursley’s but he hadn’t.

“Harry,” two voices called out, the slapping sound of shoes hitting the stone floors could be heard as someone ran to catch up.

“Harry, are you alright?” The concern voice of Neville filtered through the panic of escaping the great hall.

Harry slowed down, allowing Neville and Hermione to catch up. “Yeah… Yeah sorry about that, was a little too much, those eyes…” Harry mumbled out.

“Oh Harry,” Hermione said. He glanced up to see her giving him a sad look. “I wish these dunderheads would understand that you didn’t want this but of course, they don’t.”

Neville narrowed his eyes as he looked back the way they had just come. “Yeah, everyone is so stupid, can’t see passed their own noses in there.”

“They aren’t worth it. As long as I know I have you two at my back, I don’t care what other people think.” Harry said, giving his friends a small smile.

Neville placed an arm around Harry’s shoulder, giving a wide smile as he tugged Harry forward, venturing out onto the grounds. “We will always be here for you!” Hermione, not wanting to be left behind, wrapped an arm around Harry’s slim waist, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Harry, not wanting to dwell on what had happened too long on the last bit of breakfast, changed the conversation. “So, what do you think of Krum this morning? A little weird that he came to sit with us.”

Hermione furrowed her brows at his comment. “I agree, but he could be staking out the competition, or maybe he was really concerned. I really don’t know; I would really like to know what he said at the end. Maybe that would give us a clue…”

Harry turned to Neville. “You don’t happen to know Bulgarian? Hermione was no help in that dep-“ Harry lost his breath as Hermione sharply elbowed him in the side, she turned up her nose at him and walked a couple of steps in front of boys.

Neville held back a chuckle at the two. “No, Gran focused more on French since that is the most common second language we need in the Wizengamot. Since France holds a bunch of either the main branch of families or secondary branches.”

Hermione looked back, interested. “What do you mean, Neville? I thought the main families originated from here.”

Neville shook his head. “No, I mean I understand the surprise, but most ancient noble houses here have a branch in France; Lots of distant cousins such as the Delacour and Malfoy are related, very distantly now since the Malfoy family moved here from France many generations ago. But the main Malfoy family branch originated from France, and then moved here.”

“Hmm,” Hermione said, taking in the information, “I hope you know you will need to go over this more once this is done, I am interested.” Neville rolled his eyes at the bushy-haired girl.

“I will try but this area of studies was not my strong suit. Though, it’s needed for me to know as I’m soon to be Lord Longbottom.” It was Harry’s turn to look confused.

“Wait, so you’re saying every Lord has special studies?”

Neville looked at his friend in surprise, but then darkened as he remembered how he was raised. “Yes Harry, I guess I will need to tutor you in this since you will be Lord Potter soon… Maybe Gran can help…” Neville mumbled. Harry looked a little put out, not wanting to bother his friend on this culture that was his birth right but really he felt like an outsider looking in… If this was how most muggleborn students felt, why did they not offer classes like the muggle studies class for muggleborns?

“Hey Neville…. Why aren’t there classes offered for muggleborns coming into the wizarding community?” Harry asked these thoughts out loud.

Neville froze, unsure how to answer. “I am unsure…. I might owl Gran since she is on the board of governors, she might be able to give answers.” Harry just nodded and stiffened, seeing just how close the white meeting tent was. It was a short 30 mins before he was facing a fire breathing lizard and all he had was his wand and what was left of his wits; It was too soon, yet too far away, until then he would enjoy his friends’ company and the slow-approaching doom.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoy the first chapter, please drop kudos and comments I just thrive off of them, if you are shy or just want to talk my email is always open demondog136@yahoo.com or pop on over to discord have a lovely community over filled with fic readers, other writers, and betas. I am on there off and on all day very one on there is super friendly and helpful. Again I have no set updating scheduled so make sure to bookmark or subscribe for updates :) 
> 
> Link to discord ==> https://discord.gg/8ypuxHz


End file.
